MiraDai Bonding
by Trevyler
Summary: Some short stories revolving around the paring of Shikadai and Mirai. Will include some stories in the regular Naruto universe as well as AU's. They'll play Shogi, train, go to the beach, and more. You'll have to wait and see what comes next because you never know what could happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to a Naruto short series. This'll be maybe five-seven chapters at most unless I can keep coming up with new ideas. Now this is a pairing I haven't seen all that often that I really like. I'll say this before I tell you though. I don't like the ending, the pairings or any of the kids really. It just feels weird and the kids are bad for the most part. I'll keep ShikaTema for this since they're key to part of the pairing despite preferring ShikaIno. So this is a MiraDai fic. If you're not familiar that is Mirai x Shikadai. I thought about this recently and decided I liked it so I'm going to write some stories for it. I don't know how much the age gap is between them so they'll be 3 years apart. I hope you this enjoy everyone.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:A THOUGHT**

Mirai Sarutobi was the daughter of Asuma and Kurenai Sarutobi. Her father had died before she was born so she'd never met him. That didn't mean she was alone though. She had her cousin Konohamaru along with both teams of her parents. Shikamaru had particularly been present out of teams 8 and 10.

He'd visit Asuma's grave with her and tell her stories and play with her. As she got older she regarded him as her older brother and admired him greatly alongside her mother.

They were her two most important people. That is until Shikamaru had a son. Then a new person was added to that list but for an entirely different reason.

Shikadai was almost a carbon copy of his dad like his father before him.

From the day he was born, Mirai had been a near constant companion. They'd play, they'd come over to each other's houses and were close friends.

As they got older, things changed. The Nara curse of laziness set it on Shikadai. Of course that didn't mean they didn't hang out, it just wasn't as energetic. They played Shogi, which Mirai was surprised to find the younger boy could best her at. Shikamaru had done the same thing to her for years. Of course he did the same thing to her dad apparently and his own father always beat him.

Mirai was thirteen and Shikadai was ten when they first decided to play it together.

Shikadai looked to her, "Hey Mirai. Will you play Shogi with me?" he asked.

She smiled at him, "Sure. Why the sudden interest?" she returned.

He scratched the back of his head, "Dad showed me it. I tried playing against him but he kept beating me. So I wanna try against someone else." he answered.

The two sat across from each other trying to decide their move. Mirai was winning for the first couple minutes, then Shikadai started taking her pieces like crazy.

The game was over pretty quickly, leaving a happy Shikadai and an irritated Mirai.

She looked down at the board, "Like father, like son." she mumbled.

Then she grinned, "Let's try this again." she challenged.

He nodded in return and they played another game. This turned into several rematches that all ended in the young Nara's victory. Along the way, Mirai stopped really being mad. She chose instead to be encouraging to her friend.

She had to admit that she enjoyed watching his expressions change as he made each move and his smirk that grew every time his strategy was successful. There was something oddly cute about it. She had no doubt he'd be a good looking young man one day.

She stopped her thoughts, _'Did I just think about little Shikadai that way?"_ she asked herself in her head.

Shikadai noticed that she wasn't really paying attention, "Do you wanna stop?" he asked.

She blushed, "Uh...yeah! Let's go get something to eat." she suggested.

He looked confused, "Um...okay." he agreed.

She just happily went along after that trying to forget that she'd thought of someone who was basically her brother in such a way.

* * *

 **That's chapter 1. Aren't gonna be long as they're meant to be short stories. So usually 1000 words or less for the most part unless I get a really good idea that needs more. I've seen some Tumblr and Facebook pages with this couple, but only like two stories on this site that mention it. So I thought I'd add something. I like this pairing and I hope it gets more popular than it is because it's a rather good one despite half of it being the product of a pairing I'm not really into. If you have any suggestions for scenarios I'll be glad to here them. Just make sure they don't** **exceed T rating. I don't do M rating unless it's for language and violence occasionally. Have a great night everyone and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to MiraDai Bonding. I'm literally starting not long after the first chapter went up because I wanted to write more. I don't know if I'll finish this whole chapter in one sitting or not as I need to sleep eventually and it's 3 AM right now. Anyway so last time it was just a game of Shogi and a stray thought on Mirai's part. They'll be a few years older then last time in this one. I'll say exactly how much in the chapter. This chapter is actually a sequel to the last story, but the next one probably won't be. I may finish this off as a trilogy or a four part series within a series later. Anyway, let's get started.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2:LAZY TEENS**

Since that day they played Shogi, Mirai could not stop herself from thinking about Shikadai in a new light. Of course she learned to hide it over time. However, she'd take her time to analyze him in a way every time she got the chance.

She felt like a weirdo doing it, but she couldn't help herself. She was now 17 and Shikadai was 14. She had to admit that some time had worked it's magic on him already. He still had a baby face sorta look to an extent, but he was extremely handsome for his age.

She'd been training him so she knew very well he was in good shape. His muscles were developing nicely...and oh she felt like a creep again.

How could she have tainted the brotherly view she held of him for so long. What happened? She still didn't understand after all this time.

The blush began to creep back into her cheeks. Stupid hormones. That's what she blamed mostly anyway. She was still a teenager and things happened whether she liked it or not.

She'd never talked to anyone about it, but she felt she might have to eventually just to get it off her chest. Her mother probably would be her first option given that she is less likely to tell anyone as opposed to someone like Ino or Shikadai's parents. She realized that maybe she needed some more friends her own age, but that wasn't the problem right now.

She had a crush on a guy that was not only three years younger than her, but he was basically family. It felt wrong like she had a crush on a sibling, but at the same time she kinda liked it. Never in a million years would she admit though.

She was honestly tired after being in the sun all day. She could really use some place to cool off. Unfortunately, she couldn't decide. She could always go spend some time at home with her mom, but she felt like her mother would figure out something was wrong. Before today she'd kept what she felt under wraps, but that probably wouldn't last much longer. Her tired body had given her mind to much time to wander.

She suddenly thought about a tree Shikamaru had told her about. Apparently he had spent years sitting and watching clouds there. She decided it would have to do.

* * *

The hill wasn't tall, but it was isolated in a since. It rose just enough to give you some peace and quiet without being too far away from everything. She liked the place already.

That is until she saw a certain Nara boy under the tree laying on the grass. Before she could turn to make her exit the seemed to have sensed her presence.

He raised his head, "Mirai?" he asked, looking as if he'd just woken up.

She stopped and smiled, "Hey Shikadai. I didn't know you'd be here." she replied.

He grinned, "You say that as if you don't to see me." he shot back.

She shook her head, "Far from it actually. I was considering coming to visit on of the days." she lied.

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Oh I guess you'll be fine coming to watch the clouds with me right?" he offered.

She nodded, "Sure thing." she accepted.

She made her way up to him. She was trying to calm her heart rate which was slowly escalating with each step closer she got.

Mirai laid down beside him, "So...find anything interesting today?" she asked, referring to the clouds.

He shrugged and leaned back with his arms behind his head, "Not really I've only been here like 30 minutes and I was napping for about 20 of them." he answered.

She rolled her eyes, "You're as lazy as your father I swear. It must be a Nara thing because apparently your grandfather was the same way." she told him.

He closed his eyes, "Yeah it must be." he said back.

It was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke up, "Why are women so troublesome? he asked.

She was taken back by this, "Are you saying I'm troublesome?" she questioned, anger rising.

He backed away slightly, "No it was just a question since you know you're a girl and all." he clarified.

She laughed, "I'm not really someone you should ask stuff about when it comes to women. I'm not very girly after all." she sighed.

It was something she was aware of. She wasn't very girly or feminine. She was a tomboy for the most part. Of course that didn't mean there weren't guys who were interested in her, but they were always missing something, plus when you're aiming for Jounin, you don't exactly worry about relationship status'

Shikadai looked over at her, "What are you talking about? You may not be girly in the sense like Aunt Ino or anyone like that, but you're girly still in a way. In fact you're cooler than that. You're already almost a Jounin and you're not even 18 yet. Some people don't even make it there at all. You're strong, you're skilled, you're fun, and you're subjectively pretty." he admitted.

She blushed, but still found it in her to tease him, "Subjectively pretty huh? What about to you Shikadai?" she asked.

He gulped and blushed himself, "Maybe a little." he answered.

Mirai smirked, "Am I killing your pride right now?" she questioned.

Shikadai sighed, "Yes. Very much so." he answered.

She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "Good." she said with a wink.

Just then another presence appeared, "If you two are done, you're in my space." Shikamaru said with a grin.

She could see it in his eyes that he'd been watching. Oh boy this was going to be fun to deal with.

She stood up to leave, "Well I'll be heading home now. See you guys later." she said with a wave.

Shikamaru stopped her, "If you're interested in Shikadai, Temari and I would be very supportive of it." he whispered in assurance her.

His words also caused her to turn beat red and bolt away.

Shikadai looked at his father, "What did you tell her?" he asked.

Shikamaru chuckled, "Nothing you need to know." he told the boy.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 2. I'm honestly disappointed in the lack of reviews, but I'll keep posting these just for the heck of it. As long as at least one person in reading I'll keep writing it. And if you're someone who's actually reading this give me a follow, favorite, review, or PM because at leas then I'll know I'm writing for someone and not just wasting my time. Anyway stay tuned for me. The next chapter will be completely unrelated to these first tow just to let you know. Have a great night everyone and I'll see you next time.  
**

 **~Trevyler**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to MiraDai Bonding. So my sole reviewer and I had a discussion and I've decided to wrap up this story line before continuing like a planned with a series of short one-shots. So in the previous chapters, we've seen Mirai gaining a crush on Shikadai and Shikamaru giving his approval of a possible relationship. This'll jump a few years ahead again. Anyway, let's get started.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: HONESTY AT LAST**

It had been 4 years since that day and Mirai was in serious trouble. She'd thought that her crush on Shikadai would fade over the years, but she was horribly wrong. It had gone from minuscule attraction and adoration to something she still wouldn't even think to herself.

She couldn't believe that it had been nearly a decade since this had all started. She had been 13 when the thought first entered her mind. Now 21, it was far more than just a mere thought.

That thought had become feelings that she couldn't deny and the object of her affection was oblivious as ever. Shikadai had become as smart as his own father at the age of 18 and was rumored to be on his way to Jounin if he wasn't to lazy to participate in the exams. She hadn't been training him for the past few years for nothing after all. In fact she was helping him polish his skills today.

That had been part of her problem though. Training him had let her see him in some less than ideal situations for her condition. Particularly, she got to see his muscles develop as he trained and got stronger. He didn't look bad at all shirtless. He'd even gained some admirers. Of course she'd scared a few of them away, intentionally and unintentionally.

She became especially scary since she joined ANBU within the last year. She personally watched over the 6th and 7th Hokage whenever they required it. She had made other decisions recently as well. Like some changes to her appearance.

Her hair was now longer like her mom's, she wore a very light amount of lipstick, and she'd gained some curves. Her clothes now consisted of a bandage like top, similar to her mother's jounin attire, with her jounin vest over it and black ANBU pants and sandals.

She liked her new look and people told her she was a great mix of her parents which brightened her spirits.

Someone suddenly entered the room, making her look up to see who it was. Red eyes met green almost instantly.

She smiled, "Shikadai what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your dad right now?" she asked.

He sat down under the tree, the same tree they'd say at for years now, "Dad got called in to work by the Seventh. Says they needed to discuss something important." he answered.

She nodded, "That's understandable. Although if he got called in by Lord Seventh then it could just be something stupid. I respect him as Hokage and all but he's not always the brightest." she replied.

Shikadai nodded, "True. Oh yeah I'm also here because my dad said you had something you needed to discuss with me." he remembered.

It was very clear to Mirai now. This was a set up. Naruto and Shikamaru were both working to get her to confess. Shikamaru supported the relationship and Naruto probably just felt like being a bit mischievous.

She got nervous all of a sudden, "Well yeah it's nothing important." she lied.

He didn't look convinced, "I don't buy it. Besides, I've got time." he told her.

She sighed, "Well if you're sure then I guess we'll talk about." she relented.

It took her a minute to gather all her thought, "Well it all started the first time we played Shogi together. We were having fun despite you winning every game and me losing. Then it happened. A little thought popped into my head. I thought you were cute." she began.

He nodded, telling her to continue, wondering where this was going.

She took a breath and started again, "Over the next few years that thought got me to notice more things about you. I noticed little mannerisms and quirks that I found endearing, until it went from endearment to me...having a...crush...on you." she admitted.

He still had that passive Nara look on his face but she could tell he wanted to know the rest.

She could feel herself blushing, but she continued, "Then the last few years I started training you. As you got older, I started to find you more and more attractive. Of course it felt weird because you were a teenager and I was basically an adult already. Now, after all these years, I'll finally be honest with you. I'm...in love...with you." she confessed.

Not even he could keep his surprised expression hidden, "You...you...what?" he asked in astonishment.

Mirai looked him in the eye, "I...love you Shikadai." she confessed for the second time.

The blush that adored both there cheeks easily rivaled Sakura's hair. Neither knew what to say. Shikadai would start to say something, but then stop and mumble to himself.

The young girl felt like she was shaking. She was terrified of his response, but she couldn't hide it any longer.

Shikadai finally took a deep breath, "Mirai. You have no idea how much of a relief it is to hear you say that." he finally said.

Her eyes widened, "You mean...?" she trailed off.

He smiled, "Yes. I've been attracted to you since I was like 15, but I was way too embarrassed to admit it. Dad tried to talk with me about it a few times, but I'd just brush him off. I wish I would've listened now. Maybe it would've saved us both a lot of trouble." he admitted.

She smiled widely and threw her arms around him, "That's great!" she yelled.

He grinned and returned the embrace, "I just have one question." he said.

She pulled back a little, "Fire away." she replied.

He got close to her face, "When can I kiss you?" he asked.

Mirai blushed, but still looked just as confident, "How about now?" she said leaning in.

Shikadai leaned in as well, "Works for me." he responded.

Their lips met quickly and awkwardly, yet passionately. They broke apart after about a minute, both breathing heavily.

After all these years, everything had finally fell into place.

* * *

 **Finished. So what'd you think? Good ending? I hope so because I'm wasting valuable sleeping time to finish this. If no one follows, favorites, or reviews then I'll be very disappointed. So after this, the stories will be one-shots only. I've already got two planned out. I just need to write them. It shouldn't be too long, but I've got a lot of stories that need updating. Have a great night everyone and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
